worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 11
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Keep Your Units Alive/Rendezvous with Webb at the Ford Nothing too complicated here; just roll out and meet up with Webb. The only units you'll see are plain riflemen who won't be able to do much to your vehicles. When you reach Webb, use your repair tanks to repair his vehicles. You may want to have your repair vehicles in two separate groups so that you can more easily switch them up and repair different targets in the heat of combat. You'll have to escort him to the south. You can't participate much in combat, so all you really have to worry about is keeping Webb's vehicles alive. Repair All Units at the Rally Point After you move through the woods for a bit, you'll have to support Webb's tanks as they come under fire from a mass of enemy personnel carriers. Use your repair vehicles to repair, and constantly monitor Webb's health with the ALT key, prioritizing repairs on the most heavily damaged vehicle. Press E, hold it, and left click on damaged units to quickly repair a large chunk of their health. When the enemies are dead, you can repair the scattered tanks and one more repair vehicle. Again, the E command will let you repair the broken vehicles much more quickly than you'd be able to otherwise. Repair the Abandoned Vehicles Now that you have three repair tanks and a Bradley, split two of the repair tanks and the Bradley off into their own group, leaving behind one of the repair tanks in a separate group to help repair Webb's tanks, which will periodically come under light attack. Get used to double-tapping the number keys to instantly shift your view back to where your groups are located so that you can quickly manage both aspects of the fight. Sweep your main group up to the north a bit towards the first group of vehicles. Use the Bradley's TOW missile to destroy the vehicle here, and run down any infantry before repairing the vehicles. You'll need to repeat this process four times, as the defenders get tougher. Be sure to use all of the special abilities available to your forces! The special offensive missiles will be needed to deal with the many vehicles in your way, and the smoke screens that you can create will be a big help in defending yourself. The last vehicles, including another repair tank and a heavy artillery vehicle, are going to be the toughest to get to, as they're surrounded by enemies. There's a Soviet heavy tank on the mountain to the west that will be the toughest foe. Gather all of your tanks and vehicles into one large group, with the repair tanks behind them, and move up the mountain to its position. If you use all of your special attacks on it, it'll go down; just be sure to withdraw any tanks that are getting damaged and move them back to the repair vehicles. You don't need to move them too far, as it's not quite atop the ridge. When the heavy tank is dead, move your offensive vehicles out into a line on the ridge; they'll start firing away at the vehicles below. Repair them until all of the vehicles are dead, then move in and repair the abandoned vehicles that are left to you and quickly return to Webb's position, being sure to place your artillery in a separate group. Repair All Vehicles At the Rally Point Start moving out towards the nearby rally point now, being sure to keep your vehicles on the high ground as you approach. You can use the heavy artillery to fire from long range at your targets when you spot them, but only if it's not too close to its target. Sweep down and start repairing the numerous vehicles there; most of them will go under Webb's control, but there'll be a new repair tank and troop transport for you to wield. Follow Webb to the Rally Point After Sawyer sends out the location of the rally point, use your artillery strike and artillery unit to fire away at the tanks on the far side of the river; there won't be much you can do to break them, but you won't need to fire on them for long, since Webb will quickly retreat. Follow Webb to a Safe Location When you get back in touch with Sawyer, follow Webb to his safe location, but immediately move when the helicopters come, as there'll be artillery coming your way. Clear the Riverbank of Enemies When you get the call that you have more artillery available to you, use heavy artillery barrages on the troops across the river from the points designated on your map. These are basically free kills, so take them out and use your heavy artillery unit to fire on any stragglers. Fight off Soviet Counterattack/Destroy the Soviet Flanking Force When the beach is cleared, Webb will move forward and attack the Soviets from across the river. Use heavy airstrikes on the Soviet positions to weaken them up, and move your tanks forward to support Webb. Don't forget the repairs! You have two Soviet flanking forces to destroy here, so lock their positions and call down fire support on them, or use your heavy artillery vehicle to take them out. Eventually the Soviets will come back in even more force, but you'll get additional tactical aid abilities to use on them, including carpet bombing and daisy cutters. There are three enemy artillery units to the rear of the hill that you urgently need to take out, so drop daisy cutters and carpet bombing back there to scout, then retarget your tactical aid until they're destroyed. When that's done, you can just use your daisy cutters and carpet bombing on the locations where the enemies seem to wait and destroy them. A few minutes of this will win you the mission; don't forget to repair where you can.